Odio VS Amor
by Haru-chan.iceage6
Summary: Tras la deriva continental... todos... amigos, enemigos, familia, acaban en un mismo lugar...buenos y malos momentos... abismos sentimentales, tres bandos, dos familias, una decición ¿A quien seguiran Diego y Shira? corazon o mente
1. Chapter 1

Buen día lectores y lectoras, yo soy Haru, hermana de Kari, ella está en progreso con sus historias y a veces le hecho la mano, a petición de alguien pues yo aquí estoy creando también una historia de Diego y Shira.

Capítulo 1: Conociéndote

Apenas llegaron a tocar la arena dos perezosos, dos sables y un mamut que estaba decidido a volver a ver a su familia, la joven sable de ojos zafiro corría con todo para huir de su cazador, un joven sable de ojos verdes.

Shira: (De acuerdo esa rama no lo detuvo que tal un tronco) -Pensé mientras empuje un tronco para que cayera tapándole el camino a ese sable-

Diego: -Derrape para evadirlo por abajo y continúe corriendo-

Llegaron a ese muro de roca que la sable escalo con gran facilidad, mientras Diego se tuvo que subir a una especie de escalera para alcanzarla.

Shira: -Me confíe y sonreí victoriosa por dejarlo atrás, cuando escuche un rugido y sentí su peso al empujarme por mi costado derecho acabe de nuevo en sus bajo sus garras de nuevo- Suéltame

Diego: -La mire y con algo de burla le conteste- A donde crees que vas niña -Mire a otro lado y vi la corriente de vuelta a casa pero también el barco pirata- Ay no

Shira: -Me quede quieta y oí la voz de Tripa-

Unos arbustos se escuchó un ruido ambos voltearon y salieron unas dos sables, una de color naranja claro por completo exceptuando sus patas en las que tenía blanco y ojos azul profundo y la otra tenia pelaje rubio cenizo y ojos verde oliva.

Diego: -Las mire detenidamente- ¿Pasa algo? -Pregunte tranquilo ya que si me mostraba hostil no saldría nada bueno-

Sable 1: ¿Interrumpimos algo?

De otros arbustos salieron los amigos de Diego, arrepintiéndose al ver a las otras sables...

Sable 2: vaya ya llego el aperitivo

Sid: -Le hable a Diego sin apartar la vista de las depredadoras- Por favor Diego dime que son amigas tuyas

Diego: No Sid, me temo decirte que no lo son -Dije negando con la cabeza-

Sable 2: ¿Son amigos tuyos? -Pregunte incrédula al sable naranja-

Diego: Si, son mi familia estos perezosos y el mamut, les pido que no les hagan nada

Las desconocidas se miraron, y volvieron a mirar a los recién llegados

Sable: Hecho ¿y que hay de ella? -Dije señalando a la sable gris-

Diego: Ella… -No supe que decir-

Shira: -Intente librarme de su agarre y no pude- Debo volver con mi tripulación

Sable 1: ¿Tripulación? ¿Es una pirata?

Sable 2: ¿Perteneces a aquella con un chango? -Pregunte gruñendo-

Shira: ¿Algún problema? -La mire desafiante-

Sable 2: Muchos para tu información, ellos raptaron a amigos nuestros

Sid: Em, oigan los árboles tienen oídos -Señale árboles detrás de Manny, mi abuela y yo-

Todos miraron hacia esa dirección, y observaron salir a simpáticos animalitos pequeños que parecían hámster. Uno de ellos se acercó a Manny sin miedo alguno

Sable 2: Momo no, ¿Qué haces?

Abuelita: ¿Momo? -Mire al a sable esa-

Manny: ¿Estos son sus amigos? -Pregunte señalando a Momo con la trompa-

Sable 1: Si… -Me interrumpe el mamut-

Manny: Bien, hagamos algo, ayudarnos mutuamente -Propuse-

Diego: -Pregunte- ¿Qué hacemos con Shira?

Abuelita: -Señale un árbol hueco- Enciérrala

Diego: -Me quite de encima de ella pero enseguida la sujete y siguió tratando de soltarse y la metí al árbol-

Shira: -Observe el árbol y gruñí con fastidio al ver que no tenía tan fácil como salir de este, ya que el mamut puso una roca grande para que no saliera-

Sable 1: -Me dirigí al mamut- ¿Qué es lo que propone con eso de ayuda mutua?

Sid: Queremos volver a nuestro hogar, esos piratas nos lo impiden

Manny: Si están haciendo un barco, y tienen a sus amigos. Podemos hacer un plan que consista en que nosotros nos vamos de aquí con el barco y ustedes recuperan a sus amigos

Diego: También debería incluir deshacerse de los piratas para que no las molesten -Les comente a esas sables que por un segundo se me hicieron conocidas-

Sable 2: Me agrada ¿Y qué hay de ella? -Mire a la sable de pelaje gris-

Shira: ¿Qué tal dejarme ir? -Le conteste-

Abuelita: Ya quisieras, No somos tan tontos -Le solté con burla en mi voz-

Sable 1: De acuerdo, aceptamos pero no queremos a esa, con nosotros

Manny: Ya veremos qué hacer con ella, Por ahora tenemos que planear algo

Sable 2: En un momento regresamos, vamos a traerles algo de comida, no se puede pensar con el estómago vacío -Sonreí-

Sable 1: -Sonreí también ya que sentimos que si eran de fiar-

Ambas se fueros y los animalitos, se quedaron con los recién llegados, Sid se empezó a comunicar con ellos.

Diego: -Me acerque a Manny- ¿Qué pasa amigo?

Manny: ¿Crees que ellas son de fiar?

Diego: mmm… -No sabía si decírselo o no-

Manny: Tierra a Diego -Le pase mi trompa por enfrente de su cara-

Diego: Estoy bien, no hagas eso, es solo que… no me lo vas a creer pero siento que ya las conozco

Manny: -Lo mire sorprendido- ¿En serio?

Diego: Tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero si creo que sea de fiarse, dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma ¿No? -Sonreí para calmarlo- En sus ojos se ve que no son malas

Manny: Si, es verdad

Ambos se levantaron ya más tranquilos, para observar que hacían los piratas y asegurarse de que no los fuesen a descubrir, después de 15 minutos las hembras llegaron con frutas para esos del reino vegetariano y algo para el de ojos verdes, y a querer o no para la de ojos zafiro, la cual se tuvo que tragar su orgullo y aceptar lo que le acerco el sable naranja, ya que las chicas no se le querían acercar por el simple hecho de ser pirata.

Al caer la noche, Shira estaba echada, encerrada en el árbol siendo iluminada por la luz del astro de los más hermosos de todos, el sonido de una rama quebrándose fue lo que la saco de sus pensamientos…

Diego: Tranquila gatita, agua la necesitas -Dije empujando suavemente una pequeña corteza con agua hacia el interior del árbol-

Shira: -Me levante, camine hacia el, y mire el agua, sin pensarlo, con mi pata la saque dejándola fuera de mi alcance- No necesito nada de ti

Diego: -Encogí los hombros, menos de una pirata no se podía esperar- Bien muere de sed -Di media vuelta para irme- eso me enseñara

Shira: -Por un lado me moleste pero por otro, pensé en que si tenía un poco de sed y no podía salir de aquí- Espera

Diego: -Me detuve al oírla- ¿Qué?

Shira: -No lo mire- La tomare -Note con sin decirme nada, ni con mala gana me la regreso- Gracias

Diego: Parece que estás diciendo muérete -Le dije mirándola-

Shira: Gracias es un don, blando -Lo último lo dije con burla-

Diego: -Fruncí el ceño- ¿Blando? Y lo dice una gatita

Shira: Tienes suerte de que este encerrada, de lo contrario no te la acabarías -Dije con tono amenazador-

Diego: Claro -Respondí sin importancia- Y no soy blando, soy un asesino a sangre fría

Sid: Diego~ -Dije de forma cantarina, con un collar en las manos- Te hice otro collar de corales -Le puse el collar y mire a Shira- Siempre los pierde -Solté una risita y me fui-

Shira: Ya comprendo porque no tienes manada

Diego: Creo que se porque estas con unos idiotas desquiciados, además yo abandone mi manada… la última que tuve -Dije mirando el suelo-

Shira: ¿La última? -Pregunte sin entenderlo-

Diego: Mi manada, donde nací fue destruida por un incendio y provoco la pérdida de mi familia, pero tenía suficiente edad para valerme por mi mismo, después de 2 años llegue a otra manada que fue la que abandone

Shira: ah… -A pesar de ser de diferentes bandos, la curiosidad me gano- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu manada?

Diego: se llamaba Laguna azul, no se porque ese nombre, si había un rio no un lago -Conteste-

Alguien que pasaba por ahí se escondió en unos arbustos a oír esa conversación y se sorprendió cuando el chico dijo ese nombre.

Shira: -Lo mire sorprendida- ¿Laguna azul? ¿La que supuestamente tenía guardianes de no se que protegían a sus habitantes, porque eran importantes?

Diego: Creo que si, tenía eso como leyenda o algo así pero era un cuento para espantar, nunca vi uno (1) de los supuestos guardiánes

Shira: Mis padres dijeron eso, pero no me importa recordar nada de eso, yo también hui de mi manada

Quien estaba oyendo, se retiró de ahí.

Diego: ¿En cerio? -Pregunte sorprendido-

Shira: ¿Qué?

Diego: Nada -Baje las orejas- Solo que es un poco difícil alejarse de lo conocido

Shira: -Rodé los ojos- Ay no ¿ahora qué? ¿Nos haremos trencitas? -Me adentre más en mi prisión-

Diego: Graciosa muy graciosa -Me acerque- ¿Quieres saber en qué nos diferenciamos?

Shira: En que y no tendría puesto ese collar -Conteste inmediatamente-

Diego: eh? -Mire el collar y me lo quite- No gatita, ambos dejamos nuestras manadas pero yo no la cambie por otra yo tengo algo más -Respondí retirándome-

Shira: Dime que -Dije retándolo-

Diego: Yo tengo familia, en la que todos nos cuidamos unos a otros

Shira: … Tripa me protege, soy su primer oficial

Diego: Razona por una vez, enserio te protege? No veo que haya mandado a alguien a buscarte, Shira

Shira: … -No supe responder- No lo vencerán, tus amigos no tienen idea de lo que enfrentaran

Diego: No me digas, y su sabes para quien has trabajado?

Shira: … Claro que si

Diego: -Negué con la cabeza- Que ingenua -Me fui-

Shira -Lo vi irse, todo lo que me dijo me estaba haciendo pensar, a pesar de que Tripa me decía que el propósito del enemigo era confundir, sentía que eso no era así…- (Pero si apenas lo estoy conociendo) -Tome agua y me fui a recostar para descansar al parecer estaría agitado el día y no sé qué pasaría conmigo, pero de alguna manera escaparía sentía odio y frustración hacia casi todo en general... por ahora-

Por otro lado Manny explicaba el plan que todos juntos habían logrado armar gracias a varias ideas que ya habían sido unidas, divididas en faces para que cada quien hiciera lo suyo, una vez que todo concluyo, se apagó la fogata, Diego estaba recargado en un árbol pensando en los acontecimientos del día

Diego: (Apenas la conozco, Shira, ¿Por qué platique con ella de mi pasado como si fuese una conocida? No lo entiendo) -Mire el cielo estrellado y me acomode para dormir-

Mientras que las sables…

Sable 1: ¿Lo dices enserio? Pero Maka…

Maka: Tsubaki, prima se lo que te digo, yo lo escuche

Tsubaki: Mira mañana pensaremos en eso, debemos descansar…

Ambas se acomodaron pero la sable naranja llamada Tsubaki, no podo conciliar el sueño tan pronto

Continuara…

Haru: Bien qué tal?, ¿Qué le dijo Maka a su prima? ¿De dónde salió tanta confianza? No se… mentiras si lo se, pero no voy a spoliar tanto

Siguiente acto:

Shira: ¿Qué haces?

Sid: No podía decir estoy muerto

Tsubaki: ¿Quién eres tu?

Diego: -Sonreí- Así me vas a tratar?

Maka: No puede ser pero….

Tripa: Malditos! -Grito histérico-

Abuelita: Yo me callo si tu te callas

Haru: Lo que voy a hacer es poner pocos diálogos del sig. Capitulo jaja, no me maten. Y sea positiva o negativa la crítica, no me importa será tomada en cuenta y perdón por la ortografia


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¿Qué tal? Les dejo otro cap, de esta historia. Nos leeremos abajo ^-^

La era de hielo no es mía, ni tampoco los personajes de la misma, son pertenencia de twenty centrury fox y blue sky studios. La historia, su trama y algunos personajes son míos.

Capítulo 2: Dolor Temor, lo sabía

Después de entrar al muy extenso mundo de los sueños tras confusos y curiosos pensamientos e incógnitas, y un sueño respuesta, guía, extraño, clave, llámese como se llame.

En ese sueño del cual su dueño era el sable atlético blando de ojos verdes, observo un extenso prado de pasto corto, fresco y tierno, de un tono claro y en contadas partes de color fuerte donde un montón de cachorros dientes de sable, entre todos ellos, una hembra de pelaje naranja claro, menos en sus patas donde tenía blanco, y le cae de sorpresa una cachorra un poco más grande, de pelaje rubio cenizo y ojos verdes… era su prima Maka

Maka: Te sorprendí de nuevo Tsubaki! -Me quite de encima de mi prima y me puse a dar brincos de alegría y victoria-

Tsubaki: -Me levante y sacudí- Ya deja de hacer eso algún día provocaras que me dé un infarto -Le solté un poco molesta-

¿?: Ya van a empezar? Hermana tu cálmate y prima ya bájale a tus juegos infantiles

Maka: Pero si no lo hago con malas intenciones Diego

Diego: Lo sé pero ya conoces a mi hermanita

Tsubaki: ¿Hermanita? Pero si nacimos el mismo día

Diego: Yo nací dos segundos antes que tú -Sonreí juguetón-

Ahora empezó otra pequeña discusión entre hermana y hermano, mientras su prima los veía, y determinaba quien ganaría. Esos cachorros nunca discutían enserio, que querían mucho como para hacerlo, tenían apenas uno años de edad en ese entonces. El punto es que para cuando Maka creía que lo mejor venía… en que el momento decisivo llegara… llego… la madre de los hermanos, Olvido

Olvido: ¿Otra vez niños? Ya dejen de discutir

Tsubaki: El empezó -Dije mirándolo acusadoramente-

Diego: -Ignore la mirada de mi hermana, y le dije a mi mama- Somos hermanos, discutir es nuestro trabajo

Olvido: -Arque una ceja- ¿Así?

Maka: Que bueno que no tengo hermanos -Dije entre un suspiro-

Olvido: Venga ya, vámonos, Maka tu también, mi hermano me encargo que te cuidara en lo que terminaba su trabajo como cazador

Maka: Ok -Me levante y camine al lado de mis primos, hasta que a los genios se les ocurre jugar a las atrapadas- …

…Llego el amanecer, el sol apenas se asomaba como si fuese un alguien que quisiera espiar a otro alguien.

-Diego, Diego…- Se oyó una grave voz, hablando de forma suave

El sable macho naranja de preciosos ojos esmeralda, verde, oliva, como se le conozca despertó y abrió un ojo encontrándose con su enorme amigo peludito y colmilludo de color café y ojos del mismo color moviéndolo ligeramente con su trompa

Manny: Venga amigo arriba, debemos repasar el plan y ver que harás con la pirata -Le dije suavemente por si estaba muy adormilado, y deje de moverlo con mi trompa-

Diego: ¿Yo? ¿Con ella? ¿Por qué yo? -Pregunte parándome-

Abuelita: Porque eres de su especie

Diego: mmm… (Esas sables… Explica mucho, pero eso significa…)

¿?: Vaya creí que seguirían dormidos -Dije algo sorprendida- Se nota que madrugan

La sable recién llagada de color rubio cenizo con ojos verde oliva se acercó un poco más y se sentó para decir que primero desayunarían algo rápido y repasarían el plan. Pero paso algo que nadie se esperaba.

No solo la joven sable se quedó con sus ojos abiertos como rocas grandes, y sin poder pronunciar algo coherente, pero trato de apartar de si al joven sable de ojos verdes que la abrazaba. En eso la otra sable llega.

¿?: ¿Qué chingados…? -Me puse en posición de ataque y empecé a gruñir mirando al oji-verde- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién te crees que eres para tocar a mi prima?

Diego: -Sonreí- ¿Así me vas a tratar?

¿?: Maka suéltate, líbrate de su agarre -Le dije a mi prima sin dejar mi postura ni los gruñidos-

Manny y Sid ya estaban empezando a asustarse y retrocedieron dos pasos, tenían miedo, y como no tenerlo?, su amigo se lanzó sin previo aviso a abrazar a la sable, y son sables, temibles cazadores, guerreros y leales. Los más fuertes de las demás especies. La Abuelita solo miraba la escena esperando una explicación o ver en que momento empezarían a pelear, pero no demostraba miedo.

Diego: -Relaje un poco mis brazos ya que creo que si apretaba a Maka, mire la otra sable- ¿En serio? ¿No me van a dejar ni abrazarlas después de tanto tiempo? ¡Qué mala te volviste hermanita! -Sonreí un poco juguetón y nostálgico a la vez-

-¿¡Hermanita!?- Gritaron los demás, incluyendo la abuelita quien casi deja caer su bastón

Diego: -Cerré los ojos- No hace falta gritar -Abrí el ojo derecho- ¿Ya me olvidaste, Tsubaki-chan?

Maka: No puede ser pero… tu, e-ntonces… no se su-pone… tu er-eres… Diego -Me quede quita ante esa idea se supone que había fallecido en el incendio-

Tsubaki: Entonces ¿Eres mi Hermano? -Pregunte dudosa-

Diego: -Baje la mirada a modo de que no se vieran mis ojos y solté a Maka, camine hacia mis amigos- Ya veo, Tal parece que para mi propia familia ya no existo -Dije ocultando la tristeza que sentía ahora mismo y que me quería obligar a no hablar, como un tapón o nudo en la garganta- Y mucho me dijeron que pasara lo que pasara si en verdad se quiere a alguien jamás se olvida…

Sid: ¿Así que si las conocías? -Mire a mi amigo naranja-

Maka: Oye… discul… -Miraba a todos lados era difícil asimilar la información-

Diego: -Levante la mirada- Andando tenemos que apurarnos a repasar el plan antes de que los piratas se vayan, voy por Shira los veré en unos minutos, adelántense -Empecé a correr al árbol hueco sin darle tiempo a nadie de decir nada, y no quería que nadie me viese llorar-

Tsubaki: Pero... -Trate de detenerlo hablándole-

Manny: Perdóname si te interrumpo, pero tiene razón no podemos desperdiciar ni un solo segundo más, el tiempo vale más hoy, así que moviendo la mente y las patas -Subí a los dos perezosos a mi espalda para ir al punto de reunión, y empecé a caminar- (Esperare hasta que se calmen las aguas)

El par de hembras dientes de sable se quedaron desconcertadas y un poco dolidas… Ellas mismas le dijeron a Diego esas meras palabras, para alentarlo y hacerle creer que todo saldría bien cuando sus padres se fueron por primera vez a vigilancia nocturna plena en temporada "infernal", llamada así porque del 100% de sables que tenían que vigilar, el 80% u 85% desaparecía, un 5% amanecían descuartizados, y el 10% que quedaba vivo, algunos se volvían locos y otros estaban como si nada porque no les pasaba nada. XD

Ok, si bien era conocido de ese lugar que había guardianes o algo así pero solo los integrantes de la manada sabían que eso era puro cuento, además lo que pasaba no tenía lógica con esa leyenda.

Nadie supo el porqué de eso, ni mucho menos se atrevían a querer investigar, por el mismo miedo de los acontecimientos, solo sabían que durante dos semanas perdían a al menos unos 40 miembros de la manada, contando a los locos. A quienes nunca podían decir nada solo balbuceaban, temblaban, se quedaban en un rincón de la cueva, miraban nerviosos a todos lados, estaban en su mundo delirante y no se encontró forma alguna de sacarlos de ahí. Pero bueno la esperanza no se debe perder.

* * *

 _Tsubaki: tranquilo onii-chan, nuestros padres son muy fuertes_

 _Maka: Ella tiene razón_

 _Diego: Pero y si les pasa algo?_

 _Maka: Si les pasa algo es imposible de que los olvides si en verdad los quieres_

 _Tsubaki: Ya sabes la que dice la maestra si algo se olvida_ _es porque nunca importo en realidad_

* * *

Maka: (Creí que si lo "olvidaba" ya no sentiría dolor)

Tsubaki: (¿Qué rayos dije?)

Ambas caminaban detrás del mamut, sintiéndose pésimas, con un coraje hacia si, sintiéndose estúpidas… porque simplemente no existían palabras indicadas para describirse, ambas prometieron olvidarse del pasado, para "superarlo" y reiniciar su vida como si nada hubiese pasado… creyeron que _el_ , murió. Y decidieron olvidarlo, ¿Y cuáles fueron las consecuencias?...

Sid: Hola? Cucu, tierra a sables -Trataba de llamar su atención-

Tsubaki: ¿Qué ocurre?

Sid: ¿Qué si recuerdan que van a hacer? -Repetí la pregunta que en un inicio les había hecho-

* * *

Shira: ¿Qué haces? Déjame! -Tironeaba de mi misma con tal de que me soltara e irme con mis compañeros piratas-

Diego: (Tal como pensé no sería fácil amarrarla, suerte que la vi a tiempo) ¡Ya estate quieta!- Trataba de amárrala con una liana pero no era cosa sencilla-

La había cachado desgarrando las raíces del árbol, y en cuanto ella sintió su presencia dio un último arañón fuerte y salió corriendo o eso quiso, pero el oji-verde salto sobre la oji-zafiro, trato de amarrarla y fue cuando la situación se volvió algo divertida y difícil.

Shira: -Logre soltar una mano y trate le liberar la otra, pero me resbale, Diego quedo encima de mi lo que dificulto mi plan de escape… ok si de acuerdo no tenía un plan en específico- Ya déjame

Diego: Ya se… que a una chica no se le… hace esto, pero perdóname gatita

Shira: Qué no me llames así! -Grite pero sentí un dolor en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro-

Diego: -La solté, en parte me lamentaba, mi padre siempre me repetía que a una hembra no se le pega, pero necesita que no diera lata un buen rato- (¿Me pregunto si le dolerá más su cabeza que si me dolerá mi mano?) -Encogí los hombros, y subí a una Shira inconsciente a mi espalda-

El sable naranja camino hasta el punto de reunión, y lo miraron un poco intrigados al ver a la oji-zafiro inconsciente sobre su espalda.

Diego: ¿Qué? -Pregunte inocentemente-

Manny: Se nota que no te la complicaste amigo -Le respondí mirando a la hembra sable-

Abuelita: Mientras no moleste… ¡Bien! El plan

Manny: Claro -Vi llegar a los animalitos tipo hámster, me puse firme y hable con voz clara- Bien necesitamos presión de todo el mundo para conseguir ese barco, Momo ¿Lo tienes todo preparado verdad?

Momo hizo unos movimientos y los demás imitaron el último de estos.

Manny: … (¿Qué?) Lo tomare como un si, Maka y Tsubaki -Las mire-

Tsubaki: Liberar al resto de nuestros amigos

Maka: Cuando los piratas traten de ir por ustedes, desviarlos de su trayectoria para dejarlos un bloque tipo jaula que los lleve a otra dirección y los saque de la isla.

Manny: Excelente, Diego…

Diego: -Respondí decidido/medio aburrido- Adelantar un poco la desviación, que será inmediatamente después de la distracción e ir al barco para verificar que todo esté en orden, con Shira -La mire, seguía muy~ inconsciente- (Espero que no se reaccione hasta en la noche)

Manny: -Asentí- Sid y Abuelita

Sid: -Adopte posición militar y tono igual- Señor, desatar el barco señor

Manny: Bien, desata las sogas, **Pero** no las sueltes hasta que estemos abordo, despendemos de ti Sid, escuchaste?

Sid: -Saludo militar- Si señor, total concentración

Manny: Todos en marcha a sus puestos

Diego se fue corriendo (con Shira en su espalda) a un escondite cerca de donde activaría una trampa para desviar a los piratas, mientras que su hermana y prima fueron a liberar a sus amigos, Momo y otros pocos salieron como una pequeña tropa a dar pelea mientras otro soplo en una caracola alertando a los piratas. Sid por suerte y cargando a su abuela llego a su punto donde solo correría otro poco para llegar al barco.

Flynn: Oh que divertido

Tripa: Prepárense marineros! -Grite hacia mi tripulación al ver salir al mamut-

Piratas: AAARRRR~! -Contestamos sacando cada uno diferentes tipos de armas-

Los piratas, todos sin excepción alguna saltaron hacia la tierra y se lanzaron a correr hacia los animalitos y hacia el pachoncito mamut, Diego cambio un poco lo que debía hacer corrió hacia el barco y dejo a la pirata cerca de un tronco con cuidado, después se bajó, una vez de haberse asegurado de revisar todo el barco rápidamente; Maka y Tsubaki ya habían terminado de liberar a sus amigos, y los perezosos ya habían desatado las sogas pero… Todo se fue al carajo en el momento en que Sid soltó las cuerdas para comerse una mora paralizadora a pesar de la advertencia de Diego, quien no pudo ayudarlo en ese momento, aun no activaba la trampa.

Maka: -Abrazaba a unos cuantos de mis amigos- Me alegra que estén bien

Tsubaki: Si -Me puse a medio pensar sin medir las consecuencias-

* * *

Manny: Solo falta que no se den cuenta de nada -Mire a la Abuelita y a Sid- ¿Pero que…?

* * *

El conejo le corta la cabeza a "Manny", pero el chango, se da cuenta de que no es real

-¡Hermano! -Se tapa la boca enseguida, dándose cuenta de su error-

El punto de atención fue Diego, los piratas lo vieron, la abuelita, Manny, y sus parientes, en cuanto a el volteo a todos lados, empezando por Tsubaki, la que le había gritado, luego su amigo enorme y los piratas al final, estaba algo cerca de ellos

Diego: Me encantaría quedarme pero no puedo -Me mande a correr con todo lo que podía mientras mi corazón se aceleró por miedo y coraje de poder escapar-

Tripa: A el! -Ordene-

Piratas: A la orden! -Corren tras el sable anaranjado-

Manny: ¡Corran! -Llegue con Sid y la Abuelita- (NO ES POSIBLE, DESPUES LO MATO) -Los subí a mi lomo y empecé a tratar de alcanzar el navío que ya había empezado a navegar hacia el mar abierto, mire a mi felino amigo, quien con la mirada me dijo que me adelantara-

El joven sable corrió en otra dirección con el objetivo que despistar a los piratas, lo que logro, todos iban sobre el

Tsubaki: Ay no, no, no… Le debo ayudar -Ya iba a correr cuando Maka me tiro del brazo derecho para detenerme-

Maka: ¿Qué mosca te pico? Déjalo, el es muy listo, sabe lo que hace

Tsubaki: Pero yo lo metí en esto -Replique tratando de que me soltara-

Maka: Y te mataran si tratas de hacer algo -Le solté al borde de llegarle a gritar-

Ambas con preocupación solo se quedaron viendo… Mientras que Manny empujo una roca, que antes de caer, logro ponerse en la cima de esta para saltar al barco…

Sid: aa…! -Siento dolor en la cabeza pero alivo por no haberme caído-

Manny: ¿Y Abuelita? -Mire a todos lados-

Abuelita: Acá! ¿Qué no ves? -Pregunte sentando sentada a un lado de el-

Manny: -Suspire de alivio- (Menos mal, Sid casi cae por la borda y lo detuvo un bloque de hielo) Pero y Diego?

* * *

Diego: -Esquive dos cuchillos- (Debo ser más veloz…acelera…acelera…) -Tome impulso para saltar a una pared rocosa y retornar, en lo que parecía un callejón sin salida y despistando a los piratas-

Tripa: No escaparas gatito! -Gruñí furioso-

Corrió… en el último segundo brinco evitando la espada del simio y salto hacia una roca un poco alta, ya había vuelto desde el punto de origen de su persecución. Los piratas fiados del suelo pisaron donde Diego evito hacer eso… cayeron en un túnel lo suficientemente ancho para que todos cupieran en el, gritaban y se preguntaban donde acababa, después de unos cinco minutos, gracias a la inclinación del final del túnel (que se pareció más a un tobogán), su pregunta se respondió, siendo lanzados rápida y un poco bruscamente, a una pequeña balsa tipo jaula, era un bloque de hielo la base y los barrotes incluso el techo eran de madera dura unidos con cera y lianas gruesas, al momento del impacto, la puertecilla se cerró quedando ajustada a la cera fresca del barrote, impidiendo que se abriera. Y la soga que detenía la balsa se reventó.

Los piratas perdieron armas al momento de caer por el tobogán, y ahora se veían encarcelados en una jaula lo bastante grande para no estar apretados, pero si para dificultad de movimiento, y complicado escape por el material de dicha jaula, que en ese momento flotaba en contraria dirección de la que nuestros amigos tomarían.

Mientras los malignos piratas cayeron por su trampa, el sable tomo aire para correr hacia el barco por donde había un lugar más largo que le brindaba más oportunidad para alcanzar el barco (Por donde en la película le dice a Shira que se vaya con el).

Abuelita: Muévete! -Levante el bastón-

Manny: (Que ánimos da) -Rodé los ojos, me sentía nervioso y preocupado por mi amigo- ¡Si puedes Diego!

Diego: -Me estaba cansando y mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos detenerme, pero no me rendiría así como así, ya en la orilla salte hacia el barco-

Nervios, tensión, angustia… El ave pirata de acento francés fue el único que no se fue por el túnel y su dirección de vuelo era hacia Diego para evitar que alcanzara el barco…

Diego: ¡Ay no jodas! -Rugí al sentir un dolor en mi brazo izquierdo la flexione un poco provocando más dolor, y con mis patas traseras, patee al pirata aéreo quien perdió el control de vuelo y al agua patos… o el ave que sea con mi garra derecha logre agarrarme de la orilla del barco, pero sentí como perdía agarre-

Manny: -A toda prisa me acerque a Diego y sujete su brazo derecho antes que se cayera al agua- Tranquilo, te tengo -Tire de el y casi que literal lo lance hacia un árbol pero se resbalo por dos razones 1. Su brazo izquierdo se encontraba dañado y 2. Shira estaba recargada en el árbol, camine hacia el- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Diego: Yo si, mi brazo no jaja -Reí un poco aligerando en ambiente, el pirata me lastimo la pata apropósito, por suerte no fue una herida profunda pero si sangraba, me acosté en el hielo tratando de calmar mi respiración y descansar mi cuerpo-

Ya con todo calmado, los piratas enjaulados y fuera de la isla, Maka, Tsubaki Momo y los demás libres y seguros, Silas tratando de nadar hacia la orilla todo mojado y medio ahogándose.

El barco ya se empezó a alejar mas y mas de la caleta del retorno, Maka y Tsubaki querían de cena a Silas (Quien no pudo volar para huir de ellas). Para entonces era cuestión de una hora a lo mucho para que llegara la noche

Y Manny acomodo a su flojo amigo en un lugar mas seguro y busco entre la comida alguna hoja que le ayudara a vendar el brazo de su amigo naranja, con todo en orden solo esperaban ansiosos llegar a casa.

Manny: Bien, descansa amigo -Camine alejándome de Diego, para ir al timón-

Diego: Primero me encargare bien de ella -Señale a una hembra inconsciente que estaba cerca de un árbol-

Abuelita: Cállense quiero dormir! -Exclame sentada en una corteza cerca del timón-

Manny: Ya pues también cállate abuela **¬ _¬** -Rodé los ojos-

Abuelita: Yo me callo si tu te callas -Respondí a la defensiva-

Manny: mmm **¬ _¬**

* * *

Por otro lado…

Tripa: Malditos! -Grite histérico aturdiendo a los demás-

Continuara…

Haru: creo que me pase con el golpe hacia Shira, pero bueno que se le hará? Jaja, hubo un dialogo que no pude meter en este cap pero en el que sigue ya lo leerán

Acto 2:

Shira: Te odio

Sid: No podía decir que no estoy muerto

Morita: Papa te extrañe!

Diego: Tranquila

Manny: Ella nunca diría eso

Abuelita: Preciosa!

Haru: ¿Qué le pareció?, bueno las clases y fiestas patrias han afectado la neta, y bueno disculpen a mi hermana, a pesar de que vamos en el mismo grupo de clases se le hecho pesado, ya está cerca de acabar el capítulo, y posiblemente lo publicara en 2 semanas o 3, pero de que esta viva sigue viva, :D.

Hasta la otra cuídense.


End file.
